Calamitas
Calamitas is a witch of fear but also fear itself. She feeds on fear and will do anything to get it. Pre-RP Calamitas' true name is unknown. She was born in a mountainous region to a family of extremely skilled mages whose destructive powers rivaled those of demigods. They taught her how to master the vehement and volatile natures of dark magic without giving in to the negative emotions that these powers can inflict upon the wielder. "The dark is within all of us, but when gazing into darkness the darkness also gazes into you", her father told her, quoting a famous philosopher. However, one morning, after a particularly heated clash with a rivaling faction, Calamitas woke up to find her parents and siblings dead, hung on crucifixes by an angry mob. Filled with hatred and rage, Calamitas forgot what her parents had taught her, and brought devastation upon the mob, burning them with hellfire and teleporting them to the underworld to be tortured for eternity. Calamitas, defeated and sobbing, retreated to her now-vacant cave carved out in the mountainside. She then took to practicing the magic of necromancy in order to revive her parents and 2 brothers. After her success in bringing back her siblings she heard an ethereal and almost-mesmerizing voice telling her to seek refuge in the Jungle. After this Calamitas wandered toward the Jungle, almost pulled by some unknown force. She found her way into the Jungle Temple where Yharim, the man who had spoken to her, resided. He had felt her power over the arcane due to her immense and manic outburst of destructive power. He eventually recruited her into his army after several long and persuasive talks over what truly matters in this world. When Amidias refused to help Yharim in a certain ritual Yharim had Calamitas incinerate the oceans as her first mission, thus causing the Desert Scourge to go on a rampage. But, somewhere deep down in her psyche, the good in Calamitas still existed... Weeks passed, each day she argued more and more with herself over what was necessary to achieve a goal, and ultimately began distrusting Yharim. One day, Calamitas met with Yharim and attempted to convince him that his logic is flawed. Yharim was having none of it, and sent her immediately out of his throne room. That very same day Calamitas betrayed Yharim by unleashing the ancient Golem using one of the ancient Power Cells. The Golem rampaged through the temple, distracting Yharim and his soldiers. Calamitas used this time to sneak up to Yharim's throne and procured a few documents containing some helpful information on Yharim's most valiant opponents, Braelor and Statis. When Yharim and his men obliterated the Golem he cursed Calamitas for her betrayal. Due to her being a fair distance away the curse had a lessened impact on her, but it still managed to worm its way into her mind. Over time the curse slowly drove her mad, and ultimately she ended up returning to Yharim's side after the deaths of Braelor and Statis. Yharim has since removed the curse in exchange for her infallible servitude and unimaginable cruelty towards his opponents. Devil's Return Arc Calamitas has formed an alliance with .EXE, and has fed on the fear generated by it. She brought Lusamine into the alliance because she was generating mass fear with her Necrozma. She attempted an attack on the heroes due to her going bloodhound mode, but it failed and Yharim rescued her. Afterwards she served .EXE for the entirety of the Devil's Return Arc's second half. She was warned by Arceus while her lover, Yharim, was killed by Arceus via Judgement. Enigma Arc This shattered Calamitas's psyche, even to the point where she attempted suicide. She was reborn in the same body and so it did not work. Calamitas and Zarita are looking for a way to bring down Angela and bring Yharim back. Little did they know....Yharim did come back. With the Void's help. And she loved it. He destroyed Zarita, but she didn't get to enjoy her love for long. Darkstalker Arc She was frozen in time by Enchantress along with her brother, Cataclysm, when they attempted to resist her retrieving an item from Calamitas. She was eventually unfrozen by Yharim when she and him engaged in a fight with Enchantress and .EXE. The duo won and Enchantress retreated while Yharim gave .EXE a warning. After this, they both headed to Adumber to be tested by Iris. They both passed. Calamitas is now the Goddess of Fear. Yharim Arc Supreme Calamitas made her first real appearance in this arc, as the previous appearances were just her clone. Supreme Calamitas appeared after her clone was murdered and crushed the hopes of the heroes. After the final battle of the arc, she and Yharim were wed. Take Back the Omniverse Arc Supreme Calamitas only appeared in the final battle of this arc, engaged in a magic duel with the Lunatic Cultist. She then watched as Yharim murdered her daughter, Angela, and left him because of it, revealing that she was actually pregnant. Abilities *Control over fear *She can generate small arenas that can close in on you *If you venture out of the arena somehow, she can one-shot you *If you take 15 hits fighting her then she will one shot you *She has a second form that sacrifices her intellect for raw killing potential *In the second form, Calamitas can spawn her brothers Catastrophe and Cataclysm *She has basic teleportation *Necromancy *All these abilities can scale with the amount of fear she has fed on. Relationships Yharim: She feels very disgusted and betrayed by Yharim currently, as he chose power over love. Angela: She loved her daughter and was very distraught by her death. She gave her daughter the Fear Spear. Draedon: She has now realized he was probably right all along. Yharim couldn't handle power right. Iris: She was delighted by the fact that Iris died, mostly because Iris knew that she had gone back in time to observe Yharim's upbringing. Signus, Envoy of the Devourer: She's indifferent. Ceaseless Void: An almost pitiable creature to her. Storm Weaver: She has respect for the fellow mother. Cataclysm and Catastrophe: She loves her brothers and will go berserk if someone were to harm them. Rania: She figured Rania was up to no good from the beginning, a point reinforced by the fact that Rania was one of the few to stay with Yharim after Angela's death. Category:Terraria Category:Neutral